


A New Tradition

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Introspection, Pete's World, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor wants to start a new tradition. Rose has an idea for an even better one.





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever for awesome beta skills and helping make this better than it was. <3

Rose Tyler stood in the entryway to the kitchen, quietly observing the Doctor. She loved watching him, had enjoyed it since she’d begun travelling with him years ago. Leather-clad or pinstripes, he’d always been in a constant state of motion as he did Tardis maintenance or just tinkered ( _I don’t tinker, me_ , he’d once protested, but he always had, she thought fondly). 

But it was different now. He was different, able to share something with her that they never could’ve had before. It’d been difficult at times, as he adjusted to a linear life and a human body, as well as setting up a legal identity that tied him to this world. That had been the hardest part for him, establishing a name that meant little to him, but he had done it for her. All in all, he was adjusting remarkably well. 

The Doctor didn’t turn around, didn’t even appear to notice she was there, as he bustled around the stove, making tea. Once upon a time, he would have moaned about domestics, but he was proving to be an adept hand at them. Only three weeks had passed since they been left together in Pete’s World, but every day he was trying so hard not just to prove himself to her, but to also be the Doctor in his own right, and it made her fall in love with him even more. 

He was still her Doctor, Rose knew that. He’d changed even less than the last time, and even then it hadn’t taken her long to realize he’d remained the man she loved. Now she was going to get to spend the rest of her life with her Doctor, and while the progression to being a bonafide couple had been great, she wanted more. Now that they had finished moving into their new house on the outskirts of London (with plenty of room for a TARDIS to grow), she wanted to consummate this relationship fully, give herself to him in a way she never had before. 

But was he ready for it? Their snogging was heated, but he never pressed for more. Romantic relationships had been nonexistent by his time on Gallifrey. He’d told her as much after London, 2012, when he’d revealed he’d been a father and that the children of Time Lords had been genetically engineered. This type of intimacy was completely new to him, and while she wanted more, she also refused to push him. He’d had so much to adjust to already and she wxanted it to be natural when it happened. She could wait if necessary, he was more than worth it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor shifted back and forth on his feet as he waited for the kettle to whistle. Sometimes time seemed to move too fast (had it already been 520 hours since Bad Wolf Bay?) and other times it moved so slowly, like now when he was impatiently watching the kettle. 

He wanted to get back to Rose. Since they had settled in their new home just last night, he resolved to start a tradition of waking her with tea in bed each morning. Back in the Prime Universe he’d always been impatient for her to get up, to get them going, leaping into the next adventure. But now… oh, now he’d been given the greatest adventure of all: living this day to day life with Rose Tyler. 

He'd been such a coward when Rose had traveled with him in the TARDIS, unwilling to fully give into his love for her, fearful of the pain of losing her. He didn’t want to hold back any longer. Not if he didn’t have to. 

They’d slept in the same bed since the first night in the mansion, but now he truly wanted to share her bed, not just sleep next to her. He’d woken up every morning, his desire pressed against her side or leg, while she slept unaware. He refused to rush her and so he’d always taken care of himself. He’d wait until she made a move no matter how... err... hard it was. Yesterday had been an exhausting day of moving, but now they were settled, he was torn between his desire for her and wanting to give her any time she needed. 

Finally, the kettle whistled and the Doctor removed it from the stove. He plopped two teabags in the waiting cups and poured the boiling water over them. Giving them a slight glare (this was taking too long!) he started his countdown for it to steep. 

As he shuffled back and forth, waiting, he became aware he wasn’t alone. He turned and found Rose watching him, a fond look in her eyes. 

“Good morning,” she greeted him, as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. 

He settled into her embrace. “Morning.” 

“I missed you.” Her voice was quiet and uncertain. “First time I’ve awoken and you weren’t there.”

He pulled her tighter to him. “I wanted to start a new tradition for our home” he explained. “I thought tea in bed was a good place to start.” 

“Sounds lovely,” Rose agreed. “But not quite what I’m in the mood for at the moment.” She ran a hand down his sleepshirt, reached behind him to grab his bum, and then her lips were on his.

He returned her kiss with passion, grateful there was no longer any chance of getting caught by Tony, or worse, Jackie. _And no more thinking of her or anything else when snogging Rose_ , he chided himself. 

Rose’s tongue slipped into his mouth, and he groaned at the sensation. She wasn’t tentative the way she’d been the few other times their kissing had progressed this far. His lower body started to react and he knew there was no way he could hide it from her like he had when she’d been asleep. 

But she didn’t seem to mind as she shifted her legs so they pressed directly against his groin and his cock hardened further. 

“This okay?” She bit her lip and pulled back slightly.

“Stars, yes!” he assured her. “If you’re ready.”

Rose blinked at him. “I’ve been ready for a long time, Doctor. I just don’t want to rush you if you’re not. I know everything’s happened so fast and you’ve been dealing with all these changes-”

He cut her off with a fierce kiss. “All these changes, _Rose Tyler_ ,” he growled hotly, “gave me you. Everything I have ever wanted.”

Rose nodded and she melted against him. Hands travelled under shirts and before long they were standing in their pants in the kitchen. The tea was ready but neither paid it any mind, lost in each other. Rose started to back them towards the wall, but he shook his head. As tempting as that fantasy was, it wasn’t what he wanted for their first time. Instead he placed his hands on her bum, and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He walked them toward their bedroom, stopping every few steps for a snog. He would never get tired of kissing her. Once the flight of stairs was cleared, he kicked open their bedroom door and lay Rose down on their bed. She laughed softly as she bounced slightly on the mattress and his single human heart went to this throat at the vision in front of him: Rose’s hair spread against her pillow and her lips swollen from his kisses. She was a goddess. 

The Doctor would never get enough of this sight. This was finally going to happen, after so many years, and he committed every detail to memory. He shed his pants as he watched her, and her eyes tracked his every moment, hungry with desire. She shimmied out of her knickers, her tongue between her teeth, in the smile that had driven always driven him wild. Now he could catch it; catch her. With a finger she beckoned him, and he pounced eagerly, claiming it with his own as he settled above her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose groaned around the Doctor’s tongue, as his naked body came in direct contact with hers for the first time. The hard evidence of his desire was pressed against her thigh and she reached down, caressing him with her fingers. He felt so good, and he moaned as she stroked her hand up and down his length. She was glad she was on the pill, so she could experience every sensation of having him inside her. 

She watched his face as his eyes closed in bliss. He moaned when she swirled a finger against his tip, spreading the moisture that had gathered, but then he stopped her before she do anything more.

“So good,” he panted. “Too good. I don’t know how long I’ll last.” 

Rose smiled softly and nodded. They would have plenty of time to explore later. 

The Doctor reached down with his hand and Rose spread her legs for him. He ran his fingers through her curls and then slipped a finger inside. It moved with ease through her arousal. 

“You’re so wet.” His eyes shone with amazement and she watched as he brought his finger to his lips and sucked on it. “And you taste delicious.”

Rose couldn’t take it any longer. She brought her lips to his, kissing him intensely before she guided him inside her. He slipped in easily and neither could take their eyes off the other as he slid home. He felt heavenly. 

The Doctor stared at her in wonder before starting a gentle thrusting motion. “You feel so good, Rose. I never imagined it could be like this.”

 _He had dreamed of her too!_ Rose racked her nails down his back. “So do you, Doctor,” she agreed. The coil in her belly was growing taut and she urged him on. “Faster, harder, please,” she pleaded. 

The Doctor’s eyebrows furrowed as he increased the pace. The bed bounced under them, and he reached one hand up to the headboard to steady himself. The other hand he slipped between them, flicking against her clit in time with his thrusts. Finally she shattered, her eyes snapping shut as supernovas went off behind her eyelids. 

Still the Doctor moved, his pace now frantic. Rose opened her eyes to find his screwed shut. “Come for me, Doctor, I’ve got you.” He nodded and with two last pistons of his hips, he came as he burrowed his face in her shoulder, hugging her body to his tightly.

Rose held him as he shook through his release. Finally his eyes opened, and he stared at her in wonder. 

“I love you,” she uttered, as she nuzzled his nose with her own.

“I love you too,” he murmured. “More than I can I ever say, or even show you.” He glanced between them. “But this is a pretty nice way to go about it.”

Rose laughed, and hummed in agreement. “You’ve certainly got the moves, Doctor.”

The Doctor threw back his head as he chuckled. “So do you, Rose, so do you.” 

“That was even better than a morning cuppa.” Rose grinned as she snuggled up against his side. 

“Oh, yes!” With that, he kissed the crown of her head and and together they drifted off, their mugs of tea forgotten on the kitchen counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate title for this fic is _Tea or Me?_ , courtesy of tenroseforeverandever. :D


End file.
